Delphic
by Camster3100
Summary: Izuku's reason? Why need one? Izuku's drive? Immeasurable. His will? Unbreakable. His "why's he doing this?" Why not? Being made to believe that Heroes are the paragon on the world and Villains the renegade, well he's done with that. But he'll make them pay. He'll make everyone pay. And everyone has their price. Chaotic!Villain?Izuku
1. Prologue

"Easy, easy, this thing is expensive, you know."

There was no response as he was pushed along a dark corridor. There were easily hundreds more guards that were all uniformly silent

"I'm flattered that I get the silent treatment, but is it really necessary? I know _everybody _hates me," a younger man spoke to a couple guards who were in all black with full body-armor and automatic weapons.

The young man rolled his eyes as he looked down at the tattered state of what he was wearing. His tie was ripped in two, the vest had multiple holes in it, he was missing one pant leg and his shoes, oh his _shoes._

_Wait._

Where was his blazer?!

"I'm just saying, but these shoes probably cost more than both of your lives put together. Who do I foot the bill to? 'Cause I know good ol' SOD doesn't make this much," he stated as he craned his head down.

He looked as much as he could but the chains he had connecting to his collar were damn heavy. The ones on his wrist, too. These things had to be made of star-ship armor.

"**Probably should have put a muzzle on him,"**one guard commented in a slightly distorted voice as he escorted the young man.

The guard beside him didn't comment as the young man snickered. "Stupid, muzzles keep someone from biting. The word you're looking for is _gag_...you know the one your mother-hurk!" the man stopped as an armored fist buried itself into his gut.

The guard which hadn't spoken pulled the young man who sported a sloppy grin up roughly by his hair and made eye to visor contact with him. **"Speak more and I'll kill you myself," **he spoke with a gruff voice before putting the younger man back down and pushing him along.

"Couple things, one, you _won't, _I'm too valuable alive. I know too much, _way too much, _and c'mon. This is _the most fun the world's seen in a while!_"

The guard let loose a guttural noise before another voice stopped them. "I'll take it from here."

The young man looked up before a certain gleam entered them.

"Oh and now don't you just look _swell _for a _dead man!" _he exclaimed with glee. Oh things were all sorts of enjoyable now.

The other man waved off the two guards before two giant robots of silver and black metal dropped from the ceiling with a softer crash than they should have made. The young man recognized them as new models of beings he had fought previously but still decided to sport the grin he had when he saw the man in front of him. The suits of armor allowed silver streams to flow from them and produce small tracks on the bottom of the young man's feet, similar to those on tanks.

"_So~ _fancy! Tartarus sure has upgraded itself last time I was here," he grinned as the man turned around and the young man was forced to follow thanks to the tracks on his feet.

"We call this place Chronos now. It's a _tad _bit more enforced than little ol' Tartarus. That place has nothing on something of my own design," the older man said with a small hint of mirth in his voice.

The two traveled in silence as the older man walked and the younger man followed, albeit not of his own volition.

But all of it was fun, it was so _fun! _It was so..._boring._

"You'd do well to not turn your back to me, Tony Stark," the young man spoke in a dead tone as they entered a room at the end of a long tunnel. The doors were as thick as the robots behind him and were interlocked by complicated mechanisms.

Tony Stark shrugged. "I think I have enough firepower to even put _you _down, Izuku Midoriya," he spoke matter-of-factly. "This place was built to house those who were a multiverse-level threat. And you were at the top of its list for first come first serve," he explained as two chairs came into view with a table in between them. "How does it feel to have a prison built in your honor?"

Izuku continued his fish-eye gaze, unblinking as he sat down in the chair. The robots behind him withdrew their silver streams of nanobots he assumed and posted themselves in the corners of the rooms.

Tony looked at the younger man. Izuku sported an undercut that went around his head and quite a few tattoos that lined his body from his fingers to his neck, ending at his Adam's-apple. He had more on his chest that he could see but it was irrelevant. Tony made a face. Perhaps he should have removed those?

They were weapons after all.

Everything about Izuku Midoriya was a weapon. From his body, to his abomination of a quirk, to those tattoos. And his brain. _Especially his brain._

But that mattered little. He was weakened and many heroes _and_ villains stood by to take him down.

The table shimmered before a computer with holographic interface was fabricated from the metal. Tony's fingers glided along the keyboard before several hundred files were populated.

Izuku grinned. "It's so _small. _I'm sure I've done more than that," he responded as he sat back in his chair and crossed his legs.

Tony grimaced before he heard a pair of footsteps and two voices.

"That's because we're still documenting them," an aged voice spoke and Izuku craned his head backwards to see a bald man in a hovering wheelchair and another man who was missing an arm.

"Charles Xavier and Bruce Banner! Oh, is this a psych eval? I feel _so _special!"

Bruce felt the familiar anger of the Hulk _roar _within him but he placated the Hulk as best he could. His arm was still regrowing. He would have his, but not yet. _Yet._

Bruce sat down in a chair with a stack of papers in his lap and organized them on the desk, slowly due to him missing his arm. Charles hovered over to beside Tony and merely stared at Izuku of which grinned.

"C'mon, old man. You _really _don't want to go in here. Lots of really _weird _things happen up there."

Professor X grimaced and stopped his mental probing. The young man had the best mental defenses and wasn't a primordial Mutant or Cosmic entity. They were here for a single reason.

"Why?" Tony asked in a whisper which prompted the man across from them to crane his head.

"What's that, Tony? Couldn't quite make it out," he grinned. The gleam in his green eyes showed untold amounts of chaos. But it wasn't insanity. It was simply _chaos._

"He asked why, you son of a bitch!" Bruce yelled as he stood and slammed his hand onto the table in front of them. He had never heard the Hulk beg before, but now, he was certain he was _begging to kill this thing._

"Quadrillions in destruction throughout the galaxy, trillions more on earth, the death of Heroes, Avengers, Villains, Mutants, and _anything or anyone _that stood in your way. And instigating _war._ We have simply asked you, why?" Charles spoke in a deceptively calm voice.

Izuku sat back in his chair and breathed in deeply before he looked to Tony with those damn _dead _eyes who carried duplicity within them. "This is going to take a lot of cigarettes and coffee. If I'm going to be here for a time before my death is broadcast to the galaxy, then do me that favor, yeah?"

Bruce growled and made movement towards the other side of the table before Tony rose a hand. "Sure. What's your favorite flavors. Honestly, I could use some, too," he sighed as Bruce looked at him with wide eyes.

"What the fuck?! You're actually humoring this monster?!" he screamed, looking towards Iron Man.

"His life's over, Bruce," Charles said quietly. "And still a boy, too. Such a shame."

"I'm _21, _old man."

"And still a boy who's throwing the universe's largest temper tantrum. Someone who hasn't grow up."

Izuku bristled before he grinned again. "Such a spectacle, too, _yeah? _Any type of cigarettes and black coffee, _please,"_ He added as he looked towards Tony of which was decidedly quiet. Tony waved his hand and a couple packs were brought in with a hot pot of coffee via a wave of what Izuku guessed were nanobots. Izuku made an impressed expression as he took the pot and poured it in a couple cups before passing one to Tony.

Charles didn't respond and continued to look at the boy in front of him.

Izuku drank from his metal cup and sighed. "This is the good stuff. Real motor oil," he said in bliss as he reached for the cigarettes and lit one. He took a drag and blew out after a couple seconds.

Bruce shook his head and paced around the room before he sat down in his chair in a huff. Tony's fingers flew across his screen before a recording hologram flew between himself, Bruce, Charles, and Izuku.

Izuku made himself comfortable in his chair and his eyes flickered across the three beings across from him. Tony pressed a button on his interface and the recording began.

"The purpose of this recording," Charles began, "Is for the purpose of learning. It is being taken into account for the purpose of confession and for you, Izuku Midoriya, to tell what you believe is your story. This is also for the purposes of learning so that something like this does not happen again."

Izuku absorbed his words with a smile on his face.

"And when someone, the _special someone, _who happens across these recordings, will understand _perfectly _why I've done what I've done. Heroes, Villains, those terms are so constricting. They'll carry on what I've sought out to do. Because that's what _we _do."

"Who's 'We'?" Tony asked.

"Maybe you'll figure it out when I'm telling my story," Izuku responded.

Tony took a drag from his cigarette himself and moved on. "You'll start at the beginning. And during your telling, we'll be outlining what and why you've done what you've done. The most important question will be 'why?'"

"'Why?' is such a simple yet complicated question. It starts out when you first discover the word from your parents and then its meaning. Then you start asking, 'why this?' 'Why that?' And you _never _really get the answer you're looking for. There will always be room for interpretation and room for more 'whys'."

Bruce sat up and glared across the table, disregarding what was just spoken. Izuku felt a hot pit of anger well within him. He _hated _being ignored. "After this has reached it's conclusion, depending on what you've said. Maybe, _maybe, _you'll be imprisoned here for the rest of your miserable life."

"Then I suppose I should make this the epic this universe has been looking for, hmm?" Izuku grinned before he adopted a thinking expression.

"The beginning, hmm? So maybe..."

"_Deadpool, I know how to shoot a sniper rifle. Just give me Kingpin's location!"_

"_Ah, ah, ah! You still need more training! Ever heard of curving a bullet?"_

"_This isn't Wanted!"_

"_And you're a killjoy!"_

Bruce shook his head and adjusted himself in his chair, fidgeting with the bandages on his arm. _"No, _the _beginning. _That happened later than what we were talking about."

Izuku's brows scrunched and he seemed to be in thought before he nodded his head and smiled. "I know!"

"_All-Might, can...can I really not be a hero?"_

"_I...I was wrong earlier. After you saved that girl and you said what you did..."_

"_I can, I can be a hero?!"_

"_Yes, Izuku. You can be a hero."_

Tony shook his head. "This didn't begin when All-Might said those words._"_

"_Rias, don't worry about what I do, or why I do it."_

"_But, Izuku, we love you! And when you do these things, we can't help but worry!"_

"_You don't have to worry. What I do, I do for you."_

"Your first inter-dimensional location would be a good place, but we're talking _earlier," _Bruce spoke.

Izuku flicked the ashes of his cigarette in the ash tray. "So the beginning, beginning huh?"

Charles nodded. "When your descent began. Yes, Izuku, _that _beginning."

Izuku Midoriya sat back in his chair and allowed the shaggy hair on top of his head to cover his eyes.His hands wrists crossed over the other before he leaned back and craned his head, cigarette in mouth. Tony, Bruce, and Charles all allowed their eyes to widen as they said his eyes. _Those _eyes that only a few had seen.

"You know, there's probably a bunch of things that those little documents don't tell you. There's a lot of things that happened between then and now and honestly I can't be sorry for what you might hear. But honestly?" he laughed lightly and cleared his throat off to the side before looking back at them.

"I'm not sorry for what I've done. Who I've hurt. Everyone who I targeted had it coming. Everyone who got caught in the crossfire. Regrettable."

Tony, Charles, and Bruce all felt anger rise in them. The younger man looked at them and his he shook his head. Anger at him, the closest target.

Weakness.

Also?

Exploitable.

"And truthfully?"

A pause.

"This is going to be a long one."

Izuku seemingly looked off into nothingness after that. "Third person, by the way."

A loud groan was heard as Tony cupped his cheeks in his hands. Bruce and Charles looked at him questioningly, about to write off what was just said as insanity. "At least we know he spent a _lot _of time around Deadpool."


	2. Chapter 1

_You know, whatever you've heard about how I grew up, it honestly wasn't all bad. I had highs and lows...really low, lows, but it was a pretty normal childhood. Knew my mom and my dad, and yeah...pretty normal I guess._

Izuku Midoriya's eyes were wide open as he lay under his bed comforter. He stared at the ceiling with barely restrained glee as today was the day.

Today was the day he'd get to see if he had a Quirk or not! And it was his fourth birthday! Both were wins to him.

It was the day that most of the children nowadays looked forward to. It was like Christmas but it was once in a lifetime and it would spell a good boon for their futures depending on the Quirk that manifested.

Maybe he'd get his mom's Quirk? Hers was super cool! She was one of the best finance managers in the country because of her Quirk. She called it Brain Power and it was super cool!

She was really smart and had a eidetic memory and could do all types of calculations and could multi-task with all types of things and predict really well too.

Izuku was giddy, maybe he'd get a mutation of hers or he could get dad's Quirk! His was really cool too, with the fingers being really long and change color. He shuddered in anticipation. Or maybe neither of those and get something completely random. That was a possibility as well.

Izuku stretched his small arms above his head and looked at the All Might poster above his bed. Maybe he'd something like All Might did? No one really knew what All Might's Quirk was, but it made him really strong and fast. He was the number one hero after all, so the added mystery just made it better.

Nowadays he wasn't as prevalent as he once was. Izuku had done the research and it was a little after he was born that All Might's showings slowed down but it didn't matter to him. All Might must've had some stuff going on, and he was still the number one hero!

Izuku paused for a second. Mom said Dad had been hurt a little after he was born, too. Coincidence?

Izuku shrugged his covers off of him and put his small feet onto the ground. Probably!

The child made his way over to the window and noticed it was just beginning to be sunrise. He winced. Maybe he was so excited he had woken up some hours earlier than he needed to.

Maybe he'd try to get some more sleep so his mom wouldn't yell at him?

…

"Are we there yet, mom?"

"We're almost there, honey," Inko cooed at her pride and joy, her son. Inko was a slender woman in her late twenties and she had a nice corporate job that allowed her to make full use of her Quirk. They lived in a upper-middle class neighborhood with her own home and she was glad she was able to provide for her son as much as he'd like.

She was driving to the clinic for Quirk assessment and Izuku was as excited as she was. It was a good day and she prayed that it payed off for her boy. He wanted nothing more than to be a hero and she would support him from that aspect of her life as much as she could. She'd do nothing less than give it her all to make sure he was ready for what he wanted to do.

But she knew that his aspirations would change possibly depending on his Quirk. It all depended on what he had.

But deep down she knew nothing would stop her boy from something he wanted. He was his father's son after all.

She felt a warm feeling come across her chest as she thought of John. He was away currently but he had sent her a text earlier in the week telling her to let him know the outcome of the test.

Inko glanced at Izuku. She was reminded of when he was born and when John was happy to be with them. He came around somewhat often, but she knew that he was...busy.

The woman knew what John did. She didn't support it, but she loved him. When they met he had swept her off her feet, quite literally. And it was spectacular. She hoped...slightly, very slightly, that Izuku wasn't born with his Quirk. She knew that as soon as those who were important to know what they were dealing with would come for her son.

She was scared, to be honest. Very scared. But she would love and protect Izuku all the same regardless of the outcome.

Izuku beamed as they pulled into the parking lot of the Quirk Assessment Clinic. He almost opened the door if not for Inko reaching for him, not even looking at him as she gathered her things. Izuku groaned and crossed his arms as he knew that his mother was keeping track of his every move even when she wasn't looking him.

Darn that super cool Quirk of hers!

The two of them walked into the establishment not long after and sat in the waiting room. There were more than a few kids who were waiting to see the Doctor. Inko sighed, it'd probably be a while and Izuku would be bouncing every single second of it.

She smiled and pulled her child into her lap in one go. Izuku offered no resistence, he was happy his mom wanted to play. Maybe he'd take a nap? He had woken up early so maybe-.

"Inko Midoriya, the Doctor will see you now."

Inko blinked and Izuku slowly looked up at her with a big grin. Maybe Lady Luck was on her side today?

She got up and offered Izuku her had in which he gleefully took, leading her through the door, following the nurse.

….

Whenever a child went to the Quirk Assessment Clinic, they underwent multiple tests to see if they subconsciously showed any outright responses to outside stimulus. Elevated heat, any abnormal growths, cold, magnetic tests, and finally an MRI to determine any internal differences and the signature extra joint in the pinky toe.

The doctor looked at the results of the tests and made an impressed face. Inko sat with her son on a bed while the doctor who had round glasses and a mustache sat across from them, looking at a computer.

"Inko Midoriya, congratulations. And congratulations to you as well, Izuku. There's something astounding I can tell just by looking at these results," he said as he held up the MRI for Izuku's brain and pulled out one that belonged to Inko.

He held up Inko's. "As you can see here, there's differences between these brains. Inko, yours looks like a regular human brain, somewhat, but you have several million extra neurons that belong to your quirk. This is what helps with your 'Brain Power,'" he explained, and Inko merely nodded at this, having heard it many times over.

"Izuku, on the other hand..." he paused as he held up the other MRI.

"Is my legacy," another voice spoke up and Izuku instantly perked up hearing that voice. The doctor turned and Inko did as well. Izuku looked over to see a man walking in with a breathing apparatus around his neck, but it allowed his eyes and black hair to be seen. Another man could be seen behind him with a bartender's uniform on.

Izuku sped past the doctor and Inko with surprising agility and flew into the the man's arms. "Daddy, daddy! I have a Quirk!" he said hastily and John smiled, allowing his red eyes to peer into his son's red eyes.

"If I'm not mistaken, Doctor Ujiko, he has two."

Inko and Izuku's eyes widened and the boy in question looked over to the doctor who coughed into his hand. "Yes, actually. Thank you, Shigaraki-sama," he said as he held up Izuku's MRI. Izuku was picked up by John and sat in said man's lap who in turn sat beside Inko. The woman smiled and leaned into her husband of which rubbed her back.

"Inko's brain has several extra million neurons, but Izuku's actually has...well, a few billion extra," he said slowly. Izuku's brain was _ablaze _with activity. Each section of the brain had its own activity going on and only the _background _processes were in sync. Everything at the forefront of his mind was alight with countless thought processes.

"This Quirk is unique, like Inko's, in the fact that it's more in-depth that hers. Also, it's a mutation type quirk. So it's always active. This boy should have no problems in school or anything of the like, and if trained properly, an expert analysist," he said and Izuku felt the loving gazes of his parents. He smiled. This was so cool! But wait...didn't he say he had two quirks?

"But...what about my second one?" Izuku asked curiously.

The doctor winced and the door shut with a wave of his hand, leaving the man in the bartender's outfit along with the family and himself inside the room. He looked around nervously and leaned in closely. "Shigaraki-sama, when you said he was your legacy...he is, in more ways that one."

John's eyes widened as he looked down to his son. The father's eyes began to tear up as he began to laugh. "Izuku, my boy! My pride and joy," he said boisterously as Inko smiled as well, though hers was much more restrained. She was happy, no, beyond happy, that her son had gotten two Quirks. One was arguably powerful, the other was arguably terrifyingly powerful.

John lifted up Izuku who began to hug him as the man cried. "You're destined for great things, son! I couldn't be any more proud."

But she was happy.

Izuku, meanwhile, was slightly confused. He had never seen his dad's Quirk before. That's what the doctor meant, right? He had his dad's quirk?

John smiled at Izuku under his respirator and then leveled a stare at the doctor. He knew the implications of what this meant. He knew that Izuku would be targeted but he also knew that Izuku wanted to be a hero. And while his life was greatly elongated due to a few Quirks, but he also wanted someone to take the family businesses. But if Izuku wanted to be a hero, then that meant he would support him. All for One had been thinking of retiring for a while now, and if Izuku didn't want his life, then he'd retire soon.

He really didn't know what he was fighting for anymore anyways. It was All Might that was still trying to propagate what John had did years ago and accuse him now.

That all depended on Izuku. But John knew what it meant to be his son. And if Izuku had his DNA then that meant he would have that same drive to do what he wanted. He would teach his son how to use his Quirks and how to use them well. And how to hide All for One...by giving him other Quirks.

John leveled a stare at the Doctor, someone who he had been working with for some time. "Doctor Ujiko, you know what this implies, correct?" he said, leaving the statement open for interpretation.

Doctor Ujiko nodded. "I'm still bound by the Hippocratic oath, Shigaraki-sama, so please understand I'll guard this more carefully than I would others."

Izuku picked up on what that meant and looked at his father who was still carrying him. "But secrets are bad, right Dad? That's what Mom taught me," he asked and looked between his parents.

Inko ran a hand through her hair and John simply laughed. "Of course they are, my boy. But some secrets are best untold. We'll talk when you get home, alright?" he said as he ruffled his son's hair.

Izuku made a contemplative face but his tendency to take what his parents told him at face value took over. "Sure, dad! Wait, that means you're coming over? Are you staying the night?!" he asked excitedly and began to hop up and down in his father's arms.

John laughed and Inko looked between the two. They looked like a real family right now and she couldn't pass up John staying with them even if all her instincts told her otherwise. She loved him, after all.

"Yes, Izuku. I'll be staying the night. But I have to leave early, alright?" he told his son of which pouted but nodded nonetheless.

The man in the bartender's outfit coughed into his hand. "I'll prepare our car then, Shigaraki-sama," he said and exited the room.

John put Izuku down and looked at Inko. She could tell he was smiling. "I'll see you at home, love," he told her and ran his hands down her head.

Inko smiled. "I'll prepare dinner, then," she said.

….

John had entered the Midoriya household through the use of a couple Quirks that let him phase through solid objects and amplified speed, just so he wouldn't draw any more attention than he needed to. It was how he usually how he got around unnoticed.

Dinner had been prepared thanks to the now known Kurogiri, though Inko had a few choice words in the matter, seeing as how there was a stranger in her kitchen cooking her food.

Izuku was busy playing his with father, while Inko sat off to the right of him.

"Alright, Izuku, I'm going to show you my main Quirk. It's called All for One," he said with his son in his lap. Shigaraki let his fingers extend beyond their normal limits. They were black in color and had red veins along them which flowed with essence of All for One.

"The main purpose of my Quirk, _our _Quirks," he amended with a smile, "is for the using of Quirks."

Izuku thought about it for a moment and John could almost see the cogs and gears turning in his son's head. That Quirk of his, Brain Power 2.0 for now, was almost making his son several times more diligent and thoughtful of things that were said and done.

John paused. And if that Quirk was how he thought it worked, then his son could possibly be better than him in the aspect of using quirks. During his first few years of re-appropriating Quirks, he would often experience migraines. He still did, but thanks to pain-inhibitors and super regeneration he didn't really have to worry about it.

It was all due to the fact that the brain would often choose to trade power for knowledge. That was what Doctor Ujiko, when he wasn't working his alibi job, was working on. He had dubbed it 'Nomu.' It was something that could house multiple Quirks, but the numbers being crunched currently showed that the brain would trade its higher knowledge for power.

They had nothing on his own brand of super-soldiers, however.

The Nomu were something that could be mass-produced. Not necessarily the foot-soldier, but the buffer between the grunts and upper echelons.

"So does our Quirk mean...I can use other people's Quirks?" Izuku asked after a few moments.

John laughed. "You're as sharp as Inko's tongue to me, my boy," he said with another laugh as Inko looked at her husband with an eye-roll. It wasn't her problem that he made shitty jokes.

"Dad, how do I use our quirk?" Izuku asked with some unrestrained glee as he bounced in his father's lap. There was a movie playing behind the family and Kurogiri was standing in the kitchen doing some dishes while the family conversed. Inko had offered to help but the bartender get-up wearing man refused, saying it wasn't something befitting the wife of his master.

Inko just drank from her drink that Kurogiri had prepared and she restrained a shiver. This drink was _good. _It seemed he wasn't all show after all.

Shigaraki smiled and held out his hand to allow the raw essence of All for One to gather in his hand. Black and red energy began to coalesce in his palm before it coated his whole hand. He waved the dangerous Quirk in the air and the energy almost dripped from his hands in a liquid fashion, always disappearing before it hit the ground.

"Right now, Izuku, what's happening in your body, is that your Quirks are growing. All for One takes time to grow," he stated. "While yours may not be the exact same as mine, it will still manifest as small nodes along your hands. They're under the skin and require thought to activate, but they're small particle vacuums and re-appropriators. They're the most flexible because they can use different types of Alpha particles at the same time," John explained and Izuku soaked the information about his dad's quirk, _his _quirk up like a sponge.

Izuku thought about it for a couple moments before he slowly looked up at his father. "Dad...does that mean you've stolen Quirks before?" he asked and John frowned. He was sure that he hadn't said anything about stealing-ah, 'vacuums and re-appropriators' was the phrase that he had used and Izuku had deduced that as stealing...that Quirk of his...it was going to be scary.

"Yes, Izuku. I've stolen Quirks before. From people who misuse them. And from those who posed a threat to me," he stated as he looked at his son. He couldn't afford to sugarcoat everything. It would waste time and he'd rather tell his son than lie to him. A killer, a monster probably, were things that he was, but he wasn't a liar to his son.

Izuku thought about it. Inko frowned and sipped more from her drink. She knew John had his...shortcomings. But she loved him. He protected her, provided for her, helped her. She _knew _he loved her. And she loved him. That was why Izuku was born, after all.

After a few seconds, Izuku spoke again. "I'll only take Quirks from those who deserve it, and those people who hurt others for no reason," he said and John blinked a couple times. What was that thought process from someone who idolized All Might?

Shigaraki restrained a growl. All Might, someone Izuku looked up to. His nemesis. The most powerful One for All user to date. He wouldn't squash what his son wanted, but he needed to know that All Might wasn't the paragon for the world. He was restraining All for One from-.

John shook his head and looked at Inko. There was a reason he wanted to retire. Give his immortality Quirk away to die peacefully with his wife. He looked at his son. He was a changed man. They had changed him, and he loved it.

John smiled and rubbed Izuku's head. "Of course, son." Izuku beamed under his father's affection and Inko couldn't be more happy.

"When do you think mine will be done manifesting, dad?" Izuku asked after a few moments and John rubbed his head again.

"That depends on how bad you want it to, son. And I'll be there to help you every step of the way."

….

The weekend ended and John had left his wife and son to get more treatments as he had said to them. Inko was going to miss Kurogiri's cooking, but she waved her hand as they left with a hand on her stomach and her son at her side.

School was always eventful for the only Midoriya child. He walked to school with a grin on his face as he felt his self attempting to memorize almost every detail of the walk home. He didn't mean to, but he felt himself intently studying every sign he passed and soon found himself memorizing every turn, not like he had before, with this iteration processing that he walked for approximately 564 steps before talking a right and then walking 697 steps before taking a left then 246 steps before arriving at his destination.

He couldn't help but count and after a few days he had managed to cheat a hundred or so steps off his current route before detouring to find a shorter one.

This particular morning on one of his detours he found himself running into a sandy-haired firecracker of a girl, one he knew as familiar.  
"That sure was a long summer break, huh, Kacchan?" Izuku smiled as someone who could have been mistaken as Kacchan's older sister turned around and smiled at the green-haired child in front of her.

Kacchan whirled around in a flurry of small fists and rage as she grabbed Izuku and put him in a headlock. "It's _Kat-su-mi _Katsumi! Not 'Kacchan' you idiot!"

Katsumi had short spiky hair that was growing down her neck and looked somewhat like a tomboy. She was short like her friend, Izuku and was dressed in a t-shirt and cargo-shorts.

Mitsuki chuckled and plucked her daughter off Izuku in one fell swoop, holding her up by the scruff of her shirt. "Now, now, _Kacchan, _is that any way to be nice to your friend?" she asked with a grin as she teased her daughter who's face began to glow in anger.

"No, you old hag! He's just dumb!" Katsumi yelled and waved her tiny arms and legs in the air in a vain attempt to escape from the superior stature of her mother. Izuku meanwhile just rubbed his neck and laughed at his friend.

"Well, I _know _your name is Katsumi, but Kacchan is just a lot easier to say," Izuku said as he watched Katsumi grow wide-eyed at him being able to actually pronounce her name, but then the fire reignited when he said 'Kacchan' again.

"That's it, you're gonna get it, Izuku!" Katsumi flailed around as Izuku just laughed.

Mitsuki smiled as she watched the interaction she and her friend's children shared. Katsumi was as thick-skulled as she was, but Izuku served to level it out slightly, being one of Katsumi's only friends.

She had to rein in her daughter's anger in, sure, but Izuku still helped.

She eyed Inko's boy with a level stare and noticed that he was a lot more composed than he used to be. He used to be a tad nervous, but now his eyes were always looking around, taking in new information like he was seeing things for the first time.

"Did you get a quirk, Izuku-kun?" Mitsuki asked as she put her hands on her hips after sitting Katsumi down of which now stood with crossed arms and an angry expression.

Izuku smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I did! The doctor and my dad said it was a mutation of my mom's quirk, better than hers in spades, actually," he grinned, his words articulating themselves perfectly making Mitsuki blink a few times, knowing that Izuku used to have a problem saying longer words. And now he seemed to be a full-blown conversationalist.

Wait...did he say his dad...? She repressed a shiver.

"What's it called?" Mitsuki asked as she finished making an impressed face at Izuku, hiding her fear from the boy. She was already slightly jealous of Inko's quirk and now she was more curious of Izuku's mutated form of it.

Izuku beamed. "I did a lot of research, but I decided to call it Gray Matter," he told her making her chuckle.

Katsumi blanched at Izuku. "Huh?! Your quirk is like Aunty Inko's?! You might as well be quirkless!" she growled before her mother hit her over the head making her clutch at the stinging area. "What?!"

"Don't call him something he's not, Katsumi. It just isn't as flashy as yours, Katsumi," she said with a glare making her daughter huff while Izuku laughed.

"It's fine, Katsumi-chan, Mitsuki-chan" he said, saying her name correctly making Katsumi glare lightly at him. "I'll just show her up on all the tests, now," he grinned.

Katsumi's angry yells could be heard a block away.

….

Izuku's life was peaceful for a long while.

His mother's gradually growing belly would also spell good times in the near future, too.

His previously above average grades all were perfect scores. The teachers were told of his quirk and he was made to take advanced classes, but with his Gray Matter, it didn't really matter to him. Eidetic memory was a blessing when it came to studies. Occasionally he would get migraines when his brain given a sensory overload, as his mother put it. She used to get them, but when she would exercise her brain more, then went away and only came during stressful situations.

But she didn't count on how his brain truly worked.

One night she had awoke to frantic Izuku who had woken her with silents, almost breathless screams. He had passed out afterwards and had taken a trip to hospital and hooked up to a respirator.

They had told her he had forgotten how to breathe.

They had surmised that the normal reflex of breathing was put onto the back-burner during one of his dreams and was awoken due to his lack of oxygen. He had only survived due to her pushing breath into his lungs, breathing for him.

After his trip to the hospital, he had to take everything he knew into account when it came to everyday functions. Izuku studied what it meant for muscles to contract on how to breathe and what brain signals were presently activated when he did receive oxygen.

When he had finally mastered, _he hated that word, feeling so useless as to remember how to breathe, _breathing,he began to _see _the world. Previously invisible colors were now present to him, seeing in numerous different shades of the rainbow down to their singular different shade on the light spectrum.

Then came the _taste. _He tasted _everything. _For a while, he could only eat near tasteless foods. White rice was is only intake as his mouth processed what exactly he was ingesting. He tasted sharp, disgusting tastes of processed foods that held traces of chemicals from the animals and vegetables he ate all the while tasting the flavors of aftermarket additions.

His sense of touch was skyrocketed to new levels. His skin was sensitive to even slightest irregularity that it experienced. Temperature, pressure, light sensitivity, and pain differences were extraordinary to him. But the _pain. _His pain was now excruciating to the most minute scratch and he had spent hours crying over even the slightest bumps.

Only his sense of hearing was left untouched as their wasn't much that it had to with direct brain interference. Thankfully. But he was now _scared _of what his brain was doing to the rest of his body. And he feared what would happen to his hearing. His Quirk was still growing, much like he was.

Izuku was lying down in his bed, made of special plastic that didn't have much feel to it at all. The cotton was still way, _way _too itchy to him. But the plastic was _cold._

He didn't feel like moving, still trying to concentrate on his breathing. Sometimes he would wake in the middle of the night and have to concentrate on breathing again.

Izuku rose his left hand and rubbed it with his other. He could feel the nodes his father talked about forming beneath his skin. It was a novel experience, slowly feeling his skin rise millimeters above its norm. It was nothing that a normal handshake could ascertain, something his father had mentioned. Izuku was thankful for that. He didn't want ribbed hands. That'd be odd.

He couldn't use All for One like his father, not yet.

Speaking of his father, Izuku remembered when his dad had visited him when returning from the hospital and he had told him that what he was going through was normal with brain related Quirks. It was do or die when it came to the brain, and Izuku seemed to have pulled through.

Izuku smiled, though. He smiled when his mom had seen him wake up in the hospital. He had smiled when he was practicing remembering the movements to breathe, and he had smiled when he had to get clothes with almost no feeling to them.

It was what All Might would do. He'd smile through all of it, and he was happy that he had two amazing quirks that would only grow with him.

It was something a hero would do.

….

Two more months passed and Izuku had started his first day of his new grade in elementary school, and he felt more on edge than ever. He was more than caught up on the current material, but his only saving grace was that he had already done the required work for the rest of his previous grade. So the five month absence was excused. The two months of summer vacation was the time he used, along with help from his dad, to get used to the alien feelings his body was processing.

He had grown used to the feeling of normal clothes on his body, but it still felt perpetually itchy and he always resisted the urge to scratch. And while his hearing wasn't exactly amplified, it was indeed more sensitive to his surroundings, being able to hear things from a couple blocks away.

He had sunglasses on that blocked certain types of light and limited his color spectrum, something his father and Doctor Ujiko had given him. It was for children with developing ocular Quirks but it helped him all the same.

He had a packed lunch of items he had grown used to eating, so he wouldn't be shocked by the sudden assault of flavors. It was monotonous, but it was safe to him.

Izuku's father had told him that he had to give Gray Matter and the rest of his body time to adjust and to desensitize it to the new feelings. Izuku hoped that was soon.

He smiled when he saw Katsumi again who had grown a couple inches since the last time he had seen her, much like himself. They were still children, after all. Short, but growing.

His first school day was being pestered with questions from his classmates on why he was gone so long. Izuku managed to tell them it was because of his Quirk and its amplification of his brain processes that made him be cut off from the world.

Katsumi had berated him for being so useless but she was smiling while doing so, so he wouldn't hold ill will towards her. He knew she cared, just in her own way.

Izuku's walk home was uneventful, and he was greeted with the sight of his mother waiting for him at the gate to their quaint, two story home. She had been taking some time off work due to her pregnancy. She had figured it was only right considering that she was entering seven months now. Plus, the firm she worked for had wonderful maternity leave benefits.

Izuku smiled as he grew closer to his mother. His mom would be his entire world if not for his little sister joining the picture soon. He loved her with everything he had. She was there for every step of the way with his rehabilitation.

Inko walked to her son with a slow pace in her step before she stood before her son. "How was school, dear?"

Izuku smiled. "It was great. I can't wait for tomorrow."

….

Inko was downstairs doing some dished while Izuku had retired to his room to prepare for school tomorrow.

Meanwhile, Izuku lay in his bed that night and slowly, carefully pulled a wool blanket over him. The sensations grated against every skin cell that came into contact but he was grateful for the warmth it gave him.

After ignoring the itching sensations he felt stringing across his epidermis, Izuku lay there, trying not to move in his state of what he could only equate to as severe discomfort. But the doctor had assured him that the only way to desensitize his nerves were to shock them into feeling 'alien' feelings over and over again before they weren't alien anymore.

Izuku decided to let his mind wander and gazed at the All Might poster above him.

The blonde hero had his arms flexed above him in his signature pose, standing tall and proud with the sun dazzling behind him.

Izuku smiled and he felt his discomfort slowly washing away. He had to get through this, because All Might wouldn't let something like a wool blanket beat him. He wouldn't let anything beat him. Because he was All Might and that's what heroes do.

Izuku felt his heart rate slow and decided to focus on his breathing exercises. He had to be given very distinct and detailed visuals on how the human respiratory system operated, and his eidetic memory made him learn it anyways.

The boy closed his red eyes and exhaled deeply before he let sleep consume him.

Hours passed before Izuku awoke in a coughing fit.

He groaned again. _Did I mess up the exercises again? I know they said controlling your subconscious was hard, but jeez._

Izuku wheezed this time and noticed that his room was warmer – _it felt a lot warmer to him - _than it usually was. He pulled at his collar and threw the sheet off of him before he coughed again. The boy's eyes skirted over to his door and noticed smoke coming from underneath it.

His orbs widened before he ran to the door but was immediately met with frantic running up the stairs. _Mom, is mom okay?!_

The door opened and Izuku was met with his mother with grime on her clothes, courtesy of the smoke that was now billowing into the room. "Izuku! Izuku, are you alright?!"

Izuku was more confused than anything and nodded slowly. "Are you okay, mom?"

She looked around, scared. "Yes, yes, I'm okay, baby! I-I just need you to-!"

An explosion rocked the bottom floor of their home and several items flew from their shelved states. The bed was moved from the wall and Izuku's dresser had fallen over. Now he was scared. What was happening...?

Inko was the first to gain her bearings between the two and hurriedly stood and ran to a poster of All Might on the wall next to the door. She slammed her hand on the wall and it opened to reveal a hollow compartment with something inside.

Izuku's eyes widened as she pulled out what looked like a cube of some sort. It was glowing brightly as she grasped both golden handles of the cube which hand one on both ends. She put a hand on her belly and sighed deeply. The tears in her eyes were replaced with an anger Izuku hadn't seen since he had been alive.

"Izuku, baby, I need you to listen to me very carefully," she spoke as the boy could see the lights from the fire downstairs glowing from underneath the door to his room.

Izuku was speechless as he looked at his mom. He didn't know what to do. He felt so…useless.

He nodded slowly, looking at his mom with wide, unblinking eyes. "I need you to go to the closet and hide. I need you to be really, really quiet. No matter what you hear, just don't make a sound. And baby…"

Izuku was breathing slowly, taking in the smoke that was entering the room without a care as he stared at his mom. Why was this happening? What caused this? Why was she so scared? He couldn't get his mouth to formulate words as his mother spoke to him. He blinked a few times.

Why did this sound like a goodbye?

Inko sat the cube down and grabbed Izuku's shoulders. She reached at the hem of her shirt before ripping it violently, tearing a piece of clothing off and she tied it around her face. She coughed a few times.

Izuku reached up to the torn shirt around his face and out his hand on Inko's face. "Mom…what's going on?" he muttered to her as the house was shook again. He could hear falling debris from underneath him and the sound of the fire growing closer.

"Some bad people are coming for me, Izuku. They don't like your dad but they're too scared to go after him. They have to prey on the weak to get to him. But I won't let them get you. My baby boy," she explained to him slowly, choking at the end. Whether it was the smoke or the tears, he'd never know.

"What did dad do, mom?" he asked her as she shuffled him to the closet. She didn't answer immediately, only kissing him on the forehead.

"He was a bad man long ago, and now people are out to get him. But he's changed. I changed him. You changed him, my darling boy," she said. "I'm just sorry you or him didn't get to see your sister," she said while kissing his cheek this time, putting her forehead to his.

Izuku felt water coming from his eyes. "Why does this sound like goodbye mom? I'll see you after the heroes come and beat the bad people. It'll, it'll be okay. I'll just keep smiling, I'll just," Izuku began to choke as he cried to his mom.

She smiled at him and began to close the door.

"Izuku, sometimes, heroes don't come because they know what's happening. But you'll be the change that needs to happen. You'll figure out why, Izuku, baby," she said as she closed the door. "I love you, Izuku. Never forget that," she said as she smiled.

Inko steeled her nerves and stood at the door. The cube was in her grasp and she looked at her belly. "I'm sorry, baby girl. You didn't get to see the world. But I'll be there right with you."

Izuku meanwhile stood at the closet with tears streaming down his face. He would remember this.

His breathing stopped. _He would always remember this. _

He cried harder. He didn't want to remember this. This, his mom, she, she was giving herself up to save him. But where were the heroes?! Why did she say they wouldn't come?! Why? Why?!

The heroes were supposed to save everyone. It didn't matter if they did bad things. They were supposed to save people! It wasn't fair. None of this was fair!

Izuku couldn't save his mom because-!

He heard footsteps and instinctively stood away from the door, huddled behind clothes and other belongings of his.

An explosion of energy escaped from the cube that his mom held. A roar of cyan exploded from the center of it as she held it, pouring it to the only entry of the room they were in. It ripped the doors from its hinges, pushing it past the wall that would have been behind it. Embers flew from the doorway as it became eviscerated, collapsing on itself as some wood splintered and fell.

The green-haired woman stood her ground as she pointed the cube down the wall, slowly but surely. The roar of energy pushed against her, but she was determined. She would kill these invaders to her home, because they threatened her, and her babies.

These lousy, good for nothings, who were _probably tasked out by the highest bidder because the man with the money was too much of a pussy to do it himself!_

But they were unprepared for this, this _gift _her husband had given her. It was pure energy, and a weapon that she could use. But she didn't want to, until now, now that her sanctity was threatened alongside her cubs.

She was now _feral _and would do whatever she could to protect them. She would kill _all of them. _

Her ears picked up the breaking of glass and she felt warm. More glass breaking. It didn't matter. She was about to point the cube down to finish these fucks off, wherever they were hiding-!

Her hands felt weak. No! She had to hold on! It wasn't just for her sake! She had to hold on-!

The cube stopped its release as she stumbled forward, catching herself while looking down. She felt warmer, and...damp?

Oh...that was blood. And those were exit wounds. And bloody holes in the unburnt wall.

She slowly looked behind her to see a few holes in the glass behind her.

Inko laughed. "A gun, huh..."

She fell down to a knee with a hand on her stomach and let go of the cube, it clattering down beside her.

She didn't look to the side. She couldn't. Wouldn't. _Would not. _Whoever was watching her now, was coming for Izuku, too. And if they would have her, she _would not _let them have him, too. She was his only line of defense, and _she would not fall._

Inko could hear voices outside, but she wouldn't call for help. Sirens were in the distance, too. All of it would be for nothing save for getting more people in the crossfire. The Japanese suburb they lived in was filled with people. So there were bound to be no less than a hundred others outside. And whoever came for the cube and Izuku, were no doubt uncaring for other casualties.

Footsteps were heard from down the stairs. Smoke and fire were now more prevalent than before thanks to her actions, but she didn't care. She didn't care for any of it. She just wanted Izuku to be okay.

Two men came in with gas masks on. One was in tank-top, another in full body kit, crossbones over the center of his plate carrier.

"This the target?" the tank top man asked in English and the other grunted.

"I sure as shit hope. This has been the biggest pain in the ass," the Crossbones responded, looking down at Inko and then to the cube.

"Where's the kid?" the tank-top man growled as he pushed Inko over with a shove from his boot.

She grunted as she fell down to the hot floor. She could feel the fire beneath her growing hotter but it didn't matter anymore. She was going to die here anyways.

"What kid?" she said lowly, responding in English, the house groaning afterwards. It clearly held protest to losing most of its support beams. "I've got one here, you baby killer," she laughed, blood filling her mouth as she weakly pat her stomach.

The Crossbones man laughed. "I've done worse. But this is just business. Nothing personal. Now," he paused, scooping up the cube in a swift motion, uncaring for the heat around him. He put it in a briefcase and put it in tank-top's arms.

He squatted down and looked to her. "Where's. The. Kid?" he asked her slowly.

Inko looked back, her eyes growing heavy. She made a guttural sound before a mixture of blood and bits found its way to the visor of the Crossbones' gas mask.

"Fuck you, baby killer," Inko responded evenly as he stood slowly. "You have to go after someone's pregnant wife, t-to get back at him? Who do you-you even work for anyways? SHIELD? HYDRA? Yeah, I know about t-those fucking backwater organizations. Always w-wanting to make sure things are going their way. But w-when John stole that cube, all of you got f-fucking butthurt like the pussies you are," Inko _laid _into the two in front of her with reckless abandon.

Even as a gun was pointed to her head.

"And now you kill me because I've pissed you off. Fuck-!" She stopped and a load of blood left her mouth. "You. You'll die someday and I'll be laughing at your miserable bodies. Fuck heroes, and fuck villains! Someone who knows what you've done will come for you and p-punish you, your mom, and those above you for your sins and everyone else in this world who knows what happened here tonight!" she yelled as more blood came from her mouth.

"Ramblings of a dead woman."

_Pst._

Inko's eyes crossed themselves and with a thump, she fell to the floor as the Crossbones man turned around and left, taking the briefcase from Tank-top. The tank-top man pulled an empty syringe from a pouch on his and injected it into Inko's stomach, pulling a full vial of blood before stuffing it back into his pouch.

He turned around and left the same way his cohort did and all that was left was a body, burning embers, and the sound of sirens.

Minutes passed before the door to the closet was opened slowly, revealing Izuku with ash covered clothes. His body was in sensory overload as he crawled towards the body of his mother. Agonizing inch after inch, he crawled, even as his skin protested to the heat and sensations from his knees. His eyes were wide, unblinking as he looked at his mother.

"Mom..." He said softly as he touched her warm body. Fire was roaring on the walls around him now as he hugged his blood-soaked mother. No tears fell as he hugged his once living mother with a tight grip, wishing for her to move, even a little bit.

Why was all this happening?

Who was SHIELD? HYDRA?

Who were those people?

They were after his dad...his mom, the cube, and him.

But his mom didn't let them find him, keeping them busy enough to let a crowd grow so they couldn't stay here long enough.

But she was dead.

Dead.

_Dead._

Izuku screamed as he wished for his mother to move. He screamed as fire licked at his skin.

But he remembered what his mom said.

_Live. _

_Take vengeance._

His eyes narrowed as he stood and walked to the window and raised it.

Izuku looked back at his mother for one last look. The house shook again and the floor began to cave in, letting it fall to the inferno below. He blinked, hollow eyes taking in the scene before he jumped to the windowsill.

He sat there, looking at the house behind his, not seeing anyone. He looked back to the fire. These people, whoever they worked for. Heroes. Villains. They'd meet the same fate. They let his mother die.

They'd burn.

And then he jumped to a black abyss below.

…..

**This.**

**THIS.**

**This is what I've been working towards. This is what I've craved and didn't know it. This is going to be the amalgamation of all my works before and after. This is going to be my _masterpiece _ladies and gentlemen.**

**Izuku will burn the world in search of why.**

**Because that's the most important question.**

**Leave a review, or don't. Just know, Izuku's watching.**

**Deuces.**


	3. Chapter 2

"Izuku, I need you to listen."

"No! Why should I listen?! You weren't there!"

John rubbed his temples. "I _know _I wasn't there. I _tried. _But SHIELD was waiting for me to show up. Would you rather be down a mother and a father than to have just lost your mother!" the older of the two family members yelled while Izuku backed down from his father.

Izuku hated it. He hated it all. He knew it made sense.

But it hurt.

It hurt so much to know that his mother was gone. The one who was with him every step of the way.

And in her place, his heart latched to the thing it knew best.

Self-loathing.

It was _his _fault that his mother was dead. He was too weak. He was too weak to stop either of those two men from killing his mother an unborn sister. He was too weak to even lift her body from the fire so they could give her a proper burial.

When Izuku jumped, he had jumped straight into a deep purple portal, and straight into his father's waiting arms. That was a week ago. And now Izuku was living with his father somewhere he didn't know how to pronounce the name.

But first came denial, then came guilt, and now, he was stuck on the third stage of grief. Anger. Anger towards his father and anything around him. His quirk, however, was throwing several wrenches in how he felt.

He had to _force _himself to feel the sadness, the anger. All of it, was forced. He didn't really feel it, but he felt that if he didn't even try to feel those feelings over his mother's death, then he wouldn't atone. He _wanted _to feel the sadness his father was feeling. He knew that his father was sad. The outbursts of rage, the tears that wouldn't fall, the silence, all of it. His father was grieving, but Izuku _couldn't bring himself to grieve the same way._

He felt the loss, physically and mentally. Maybe he was still in shock?

No. Izuku knew his mother was gone, and that she wasn't coming back. But when did it become so difficult to feel? He knew he cried the night his mother died. But where did those feelings go?

_They died._

_Along with your hopes and aspirations._

Izuku shook his head and sat in the chair on the opposite side of his father's desk. They were in a study of his with thousands of books lining the walls around them. His father had a few empty bottles around his desk and pictures of Inko. Some were framed still, but had shattered glass covering them.

Izuku knew what that meant. But he wouldn't ask.

"Izuku. If it means anything," the man across from the boy crossed his fingers, "I'm sorry. It doesn't change anything. It absolutely doesn't. I was supposed to be her protector. And yours. _And I failed miserably,_" he leaned back in his seat. "But that doesn't mean I can't equip you to be prepared for the future. Because, Izuku, do you know what we must do?" he asked his son of which blinked idly at him.

Izuku's fish eyes gazed at his father long and hard.

"We make them pay. As simple as that. And for this, my dear boy," he bowed his head, "I need you to trust your father one more time."

….

Katsumi walked home from school along the usual track she took, taking in her surroundings as she passed them.

It had been two weeks since Izuku had been missing from school. But he wasn't declared missing. According to the police, he was with his father. Mourning for their loss, if she had to assume. Japan took mourning for losses seriously, so he was given excused absence for a month.

But she hated not knowing where he was. She should be with him, to know that he wasn't alone with his father as the only two who missed Aunty Inko. Her mother, Mitsuki, had cried for days over the loss of her best friend.

Katsumi didn't really understand it, but she tried. She was smart. The teachers had told her so, and she had taken to some of the acts that adults as well as their tells when something was amiss. And something was definitely amiss within the Bakugo household. Mitsuki didn't really talk to Masaru, her husband, and prepared Katsumi's lunches silently.

But it was still quiet overall within the house. People grieved in different ways, Katsumi assumed. She just wished Izuku were there to at least show Mitsuki something of Inko. Something that would console her.

Katsumi found herself standing in front of the burnt husk that was Izuku's old home. What once was a modest two story home full of life, inside and out, was now as dead as Inko. The charred remains of the frame had only maintained its first story while it was littered with burnt furniture and wood.

Katsumi stood beyond the 'Do Not Enter' tape and gazed blankly within.

_C'mon Kaachan, we gotta get to the waterfall!_

She clenched her fists. She wondered how Izuku was doing, but she couldn't quite grasp the loss quite yet. It was like it was on the reach of her fingertips, but out of her field of touch.

She stared for a few moments longer before turning and walking to her home a street away.

Katsumi just wanted her friend back.

….

All Might sat within his agency located within Minato ward, Tokyo, Japan.

It was named 'Might Tower' and stood as the supreme overwatch within this section of Tokyo, always vigilant, and always watching.

The Number 1 Hero wasn't muscular currently, unlike how he usually presented himself. He was a skeletal man with golden bangs framing his face with a mane of hair that fell behind his head and rested on his neck.

He wore an oversized suit and loose tie, ready to 'buff up' at a moment's notice if the wrong person were to see him. But right now, he was Toshinori Yagi, the personal secretary for All Might.

He let loose a shaky breath and allowed a napkin to wipe some blood that lingered on his chin.

The Number 1 Hero was currently within a state of distress. A couple weeks ago, a city-wide Hero stand down was issued at 7 P.M one night. It was stated that they were doing some number crunching within all the agencies and needed all Heroes present within their homes or respective agency. But that very same night, a home was destroyed within the Musutafu City, an area near Tokyo and a place where authorities were present as well as local heroes.

Any of the top heroes could have been there within minutes, but they were all explicitly told to remain where they were regardless of any distress calls.

That house explosion resulted in the death of a one Inko Midoriya, of which was pregnant. Apparently her son was also home at the time. Izuku Midoriya, but was on his period of grieving currently and was unavailable to answer any questions.

But all of the local authorities chalked it up to a gas explosion very quickly. And normally those investigations took weeks if it had a fatality related, but this one was ruled within three days.

All Might didn't like it. He felt that there was some sort of foul play, but his hands were tied into looking too deeply. He wanted to investigate, but time was a crucial thing for him. His police contact, and friend, Naomasa Tsukauchi, was also attempting to look into on his behalf, but was met with a lot of resistance.

All kinds of red tape was closing in this case more than it should. It was as if all chiefs within the city were choosing to ignore this death and calamity in favor for actually doing their jobs.

Toshinori clenched his fist.

Why was this so hard? He was beginning to think that some sort of outside force was preventing them from digging deeper than they should. You'd think that his status as the Number 1 Hero allowed his special privileges, but not with this case.

He wanted to find the kid. At the very least. The child had a father, but Toshinori couldn't get much on him either other than that he was now raising Izuku.

Why was everything revolving around the Midoriya name so suspicious?

Several red flags were being raised in Toshinori's mind, but he couldn't allow this to be his sole focus. He'd have to put it on the backburner. There was only so much he could do without attracting too much attention to a case not many seemed to care about.

Such was the life of a hero.

….

"Is there anything I can do for you, Izuku-sama?" Kurogiri asked his charge of which sat in his bed, laying down in what seemed to be a vegetative state. He hadn't moved in hours, and each hour upon the hour, Kurogiri would pop his head in and ask the young master how he was doing, or if there was anything he could do for him.

The bulter assumed it was the only thing he could do. Currently, it was two weeks after Inko Midoriya's death, and Izuku would be starting back to school tomorrow. There was no funeral. How could there be? The body was all burned up.

Izuku didn't respond, only raising his hand and looking at it. Having Gray Matter do its own thing of readjusting his senses was almost now an afterthought. He was so numb to everything around him. Caring was almost a chore. And every time he closed his eyes he was always back in the closet, looking back at his mother swearing up a storm to those men who killed her.

He was always seeing the glass behind her shatter once, twice, three times before Inko looked down to see that she was shot. He remembered the roar of blue that tore through their home. All when he closed his eyes.

Izuku snorted. He couldn't see it if he didn't blink, now could he?

"I guess I need food," Izuku mumbled. It was midnight and a snack could do some good. Maybe he'd fall asleep with his eyes open?

Kurogiri was out the door as soon as he had heard the word food, going to fetch something befitting his charge's status as son of his master.

Izuku had to at least hand it to Kurogiri. He was reliable and practically waited on him hand and foot.

But Izuku didn't want to take advantage of it. Kurogiri was still a person after all. But currently, Izuku couldn't bring himself to care. It was as if the word had been expunged from his emotions in its entirety.

The boy had school in the morning but sleep wouldn't come. Not like he cared. He discovered that his brain, while more active than the average Joe, seemed to have a higher tolerance for fatigue. He was thankful for that, at least. Sleep meant dreams, and dreams meant nightmares. Vivid nightmares straight out of a Polaroid panorama.

Minutes passed and Kurogiri returned with a glass of water and a sandwich. He sat the plate it was on down with the glass next to it on the nightstand in the small room Izuku inhabited. His father's men had furnished the area well. A large TV and a big bed took up most of the space with a dresser with some clothes. It was as if they were expecting the arrival of Izuku any day. And Izuku figured that was true.

His father had always talked about Izuku living with him so he probably had this furniture on standby.

The men he employed seemed normal but professional. All were clean cut, wore sunglasses always, and wore suits with neatly groomed hair. His father must have been well off.

But Izuku knew that. He always traveled in limos and wore expensive suits. Izuku wanted one. They looked nice at least.

Izuku ate the sandwich slowly and Kurogiri stood at the door, his hands behind his body. His face was smoking as normal. His quirk covered his whole body but it didn't impede his movements.

The sandwich was good, Izuku noted. It was better than he was expecting.

Tomorrow after school he would be returning here, to his home. And he would talk to his father regarding his training. Izuku wanted that. He wanted to be strong. He refused to be at anyone's whims because when someone controlled his usefulness, he was useless.

He refused to be weak. Useless. Powerless.

Those words would be as alien to him as the boy who watched his mother die.

….

Izuku arrived at his school with Kurogiri as his escort. The butler had driven him in a limo to the small elementary school. It wasn't subtle, but his father had insisted. He had said 'If you are going to become the King you seek to be, you must act like one. We are Kings over these people, Izuku. They are sheep, and we are the mightiest lion.'

Izuku took those words to heart. These people were weak. They didn't know suffering. Power. Izuku wanted to taste power and indulge himself. So he wouldn't be the thing he now despised. Weak.

He stepped from the limo of which would be parked nearby all day. Kurogiri would always be there in case his young charge needed help, and not a moment's notice away.

He put his bag on his back and the door closed behind him. The limo drove away and Izuku walked forward to the school. Kids were looking at him with interested gazes.

"What's Izuku doing in a limo?"

"What's with that look on his face?" 

"Shut up! His mom just died!"

"Quiet, he might hear you..."

_Too late, _Izuku thought. These kids were all too loud. None of them even knew the definition of being quiet.

The students parted the seas of the entrance to the school as Izuku entered and slowly, methodically took off his shoes and put them into his shoe bin. He opened his locker to reveal a slue of letters and 'hope you're okay's'. He growled as he shoved them out his locker and onto the floor. He didn't bother to pick them up as he put on his slippers. He stepped on the letters as he walked to his first class of the day.

He didn't speak to anyone as they looked at him. Some of the teachers spotted him but avoided his gaze. His eyes were those of fish. Wide, unblinking, and hollow.

None of these people even wanted to speak to him. It just showed him who really cared, or rather who was too scared to even say anything.

"Oi, Izuku!"

Izuku's step paused and he slowly turned to see the small form of Katsumi Bakugo. She was wearing red shorts and beige overalls, befitting her tomboy name. She was still as fiery as ever.

But when his gaze met hers, she stopped full motion.

Katsumi's breath hitched in her throat as she stared at Izuku's eyes. They looked so..._dead. _Dead to everything around him, and dead to the people that looked at him.

She had recited all that she was going to say him, over and over again. She practiced in the mirror and was determined to get him out of whatever funk she knew he was going to be in with her opening words.

All those words went out the window as she stared at him. What used to be eyes full of wonder and question were replaced with dead orbs that were befitting those of the recently deceased. Full of emptiness and void.

The words she wanted to say died then and there and she shook slightly.

_No, no! I have to help him. He's crying right now. No one else sees it, but he's crying. He's reaching out for help but no one knows what to do. Except me._

"Yes, Katsumi?" He questioned her, his tone even and uninterrupted.

Katsumi faltered in her words. She wanted to say that he needed to stop being stupid, and realize that she was there, too. She cared for him. Her mother and father cared for him, so he need to get rid of that ridiculous face. The face of hopelessness and despair. He didn't know he was wearing it, but she could see it as plain as the sky was blue.

But she couldn't form the words. She wasn't strong enough. _Sorry your mom's dead? Where are you living? Are you eating enough? My mom would like to see you._

None of those would be the sure fire way of getting through to him.

So she settled.

"Izuku, I'm here for you!"

Izuku blinked at her and craned his head.

"Not when I needed it. But that's okay. No one was."

He turned and walked to class.

….

John sat at his desk. The weeks were going by since the death of his wife and only woman to make him consider giving up his lifestyle.

But he still had a reason to keep moving. He had always thought of why he kept trying to push his views onto the world. At each step of his plans, the wielders of One for All would always intervene and he would go back to square one.

Five years ago, not long before Izuku was born, he had suffered his most grievous injury from his nemesis, All Might.

His lungs were all but destroyed and his chest was literally caved in. He had really only survived due to his numerous regeneration quirks, but due to the shock factor of the attack that All Might had used against him, they couldn't keep up and regenerated in the most direct fashion. If they hadn't he was sure he would have died then and there.

Modern surgery made most of his organs go back to their normal positions but he was still crippled. Surgery couldn't produce nerve endings and half a lung.

But he had given All Might what was coming to him there. It was a trade and it seemed All Might was suffering more than he was, so that was a win in his books.

But when Inko had seen him in the hospital he nearly broke. Why was he doing this? What carried him day to day within his long, long life? He regretted the fight almost immediately. It had almost cost him everything. The love of seeing his only child, and his wife.

But now, she was dead. And due to his slowness, he was at fault. If only she was living with him. If only she wasn't afraid of Izuku not having a normal life, then maybe she'd be alive.

John shook his head and sat a glass down that was previously occupying his hand. It was empty, but he was done wallowing. He would miss her. He would miss her, always. But he had a new purpose now. To mold Izuku into what he desired.

Someone bent on revenge against those who had wronged his family. And he knew that Izuku would not stop. Even in the void that occupied his son's eyes, his drive would trump all.

He had ultimately decided to pull Izuku from his school and Kurogiri was now his teacher. The butler was one of his most valuable assets and was proving himself in spades. He was a defender, a bartender, a cook, and now a teacher. It seemed that he was whatever his master, John, wanted him to be.

Izuku, meanwhile, was impartial to the events going on around him. He prodded his father for knowledge on how to use All for One constantly and John was sure that Izuku had accrued what second hand knowledge he could from his father, and now it was up to him to put those guiding words to use.

He hadn't given Izuku any Quirks, not like he had planned on originally. He wanted his son to be without his help to a certain degree. He wanted to see his son's dream realized, but on his own terms. He was sure Izuku had figured that out for himself, anyways.

What was a victory if it wasn't your own?

Izuku's methods for his day to day routines were just that, methodical. They cut out any excess slack and all of his time was perfectly filled. Kurogiri even had a little trouble keeping up with his young charge, but he was adapting to the scheduling.

Izuku would get schooled in the mornings, starting a 6 A.M. and then end at noon. He would eat throughout the day so that he wouldn't have to sit down for a meal, and then he would practice his control with All for One.

John wondered what was going on in that brain belonging to his son. The multi-Quirk wielder was grieving himself, but he wasn't entirely sure how his son's brain which processed things to the nth degree was holding up.

What was once a boy with a positive outlook for the world, one who wished to become a hero, one who just wanted to use his Quirks for the betterment of those around him, was replaced by what John could only classify as a sociopath.

He didn't care to talk to anyone, and only had his new dream in mind. He only spoke when spoken to and would sometimes be caught muttering to himself.

But John didn't care about that. He was only glad his son was alive, and while not mentally well, he was physically well. The man had dealt with enough psychopaths and other sociopaths in his lifetime to meet a functioning one. He wanted his son to be well, but he wasn't going to shake him of his goal, one that John would help him in achieving.

His reign was ending, and he would let it. But another would take his place, and hopefully change this world to a different setting.

For better or worse, John didn't care. Change simply needed to happen.

….

Six years had passed since Inko's death.

"You're fucking insane, kid."

And since then, Izuku's mental capabilities had changed.

"The definition of insanity isn't quite what people use the word for."

Izuku was now eleven years old and had went through the library of book his father used to keep in his old study before he was forced to move. His encyclopedic brain memorized everything from Shakespeare's plays to the detailing of the human anatomy. Taxes were a breeze and if anything, he'd make the best accountant in the world look down in shame.

"Yeah? We'll you're chasing ghosts. If anything you've proven yourself insane."

"Just because I don't have my answers yet, Chisaki, doesn't mean I won't."

Two year ago he had taken it upon himself to begin his endeavor in searching for the killers of his mother. He remembered they were English speakers, and after learning English he had recalled what they had said at the time. They only things he had really gleamed were the organizations his mother had spoken about. SHIELD and HYDRA.

One was a sort of secret organization in America and the other was supposedly in hiding with agents all over the world.

"Just give me the funds requested, kid, and I'll be on my way."

"Sure, sure. Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

And to get those answers, Izuku started at the bottom. He had begun at some of the old Yakuza that were around Tokyo. The Hassaikai group were sort of prominent and had been around since before the age of Quirks.

Kai Chisaki was a man in his early twenties, possibly late teens. He had reddish-brown, short hair and piercing gold eyes, and he always wore a black face mask and black suit.

Izuku had his father's funds, or rather a portion of them, at his disposal. And he was appealing to a baser instinct of man, and that was greed.

Money made men talk. Sometimes it made them talk a lot.

But Chisaki's Hassaikai group knew next to nothing about what was going on on the deep sects of Tokyo.

Izuku had read up on HYDRA since it was a quick internet search away. They were prominent within World War II near the very end, but there wasn't anything up until the supposed six months of their entire legacy.

Why would a dead organization be pulling strings in the world of the living?

It was the best cover up. If you were dead, there was nothing to search.

But some people knew of their current existence. Maybe his father knew? If Inko knew anything about what was going on throughout the world, it'd be thanks to him. After all, it was through him that she had gotten the Tesseract.

How John had gotten the Tesseract of all things was beyond Izuku's current scope of knowledge. All he had said at the time was that it was a gift 'from a friend.'

Apparently the Tesseract was found in a cavern in WW2, used by the Nazis, then HYDRA, and then had been in SHIELD custody for over seventy years.

Izuku sat in an empty warehouse with a black hood over his head and green scarf over his neck, covering his face. He wore a pair of pants and then a pair of sneakers. All in all, he looked like a regular hoodlum.

He had a bored look on his face and it was well justified if he had anything to say about it.

The Hassaikai didn't have much relevant information for Izuku to work with, but now it seemed that he was being pointed to one man within the outskirts of Tokyo's Shibuya district. He was an old man that seemed to know a lot about a lot of things.

Izuku looked at what he would describe as a wizard with his long, unruly beard, wrinkly skin, and combed over hair on top of his head, all gray in color.

He pushed off the box he was sitting on an landed on the floor, two circles of light emanating from the soles of his shoes. He then began to skate across the concrete and out of the warehouse.

He was a few miles away from where he needed to go but this neat Quirk he had..._acquired _made transportation easy. What was the name that vigilante used again? Ah, Slide and Glide. He didn't need it anyways.

He put his hands in his pockets and pushed upwards, the circles of light following him as he seemingly flew through the air, sometimes skating across buildings as he put his gloved hand on the structure, another circle of light coming from it as well as he slid across the building easily. He chuckled. The man who had this Quirk prior really didn't know how to use it well.

He soon arrived at his destination, using Slide and Glide to slow his descent at he stopped just in front of a small shop. It was the middle of night and even though Shibuya never slept, this part of town was empty save for the occasional drunk that made his way to this area.

The shop was run down if anything. Pieces of scrap wood laid against the edges of the frame of the building and it sported a single sliding door.

Izuku shrugged and opened the door slowly, the creaking from it producing a soft echo as the boy stepped forward.

"A customer?" An aged voice called out from the back which made Izuku pause in his step as an older man, the same one he had seen in the picture, came from behind some curtains.

The man was wearing a blue robe with a shirt underneath, tied together by a single sash. He was wearing large glasses and still looked like a wizard if Izuku had anything to say about it.

"Sure, I can be a customer," Izuku called before the man wiped at his glasses, taking a good look at the boy who had entered his establishment.

"Ah, so you've finally arrived," he said which made Izuku raise a brow.

"You've been expecting me?" he asked, peering around the slew of books that littered the ground. It seemed to be an old library possibly. Did Chisaki tell him that Izuku was coming?

"No, but I've seen this outcome for some time now. And now I can finally give you what you need."

Izuku's head craned. He had seen this outcome? Was it some sort of foresight Quirk?

"You have questions. Please, come inside. I don't have much time for you, now," he said politely, his aged voice wavering slightly. This man must have been _old. _

Izuku's head brimmed with questions as he followed the man through the curtains. There was a small table with more books on the top. A kettle of tea was also present with two cups already filled, as if he was expecting a visitor.

Izuku sat down, looking at some maps that were also strewn on the walls with interconnected lines of yarn, as if connecting or mapping something.

"The map of dimensions is a little daunting, yes, but it's rather easy and I'm sure you'll have no troubles navigating," the man spoke as he sat opposite of the boy, crossing his legs and passing a cup of tea to him.

Izuku eyed the cup with a wary gaze as he accepted it. He wouldn't drink from it just yet.

"I'm a decrepit old man, young lad. There isn't much to be scared of. I'm sure there's something in your arsenal to take care of me," he chuckled as he picked up a book from underneath the table and sat it atop it.

"You're spouting some nonsense to me. I have a reason to be wary," Izuku spoke neutrally as the man laughed this time.

"I have a Quirk, you see? This world has Quirks, yes, I'm in my home dimension..." he began to mutter while Izuku rose another eyebrow. This man was crazy. Or he must have seen some shit, Izuku didn't judge.

"Anyways, my Quirk, Dimension Door, is just that. A door that opens to other dimensions. I've been a traveler of sorts, for years, decades, or was it centuries? I can't really remember after a while," he explained slightly while Izuku blinked.

A Quirk...that opened doors to Dimensions? That was certainly something.

"I've seen the beginning of worlds, then ends of others, and the rebirth of more. But I was just a man without much I could do. I've met many. Sometimes I even met _you. _I've met others who have foreseen this very event between us. When you would take my Quirk for your own and use it for the rebirth, or destruction in some cases, of other worlds."

Izuku grinned. At least he was destined for greatness.

"But that was the past, and this is now. And the future is always changing. But right now you seek information that I can give you. It's only a tiny bit because HYDRA isn't that big on the galactic scheme. And maybe this world doesn't even have a HYDRA sect where I think it, but that isn't important. All the notes I have, and my dimension map, are in this book. I'd like you to take it, and my Quirk. Many people have elongated my life so that I may meet you at this very moment. And now it's a reality. So please," he bowed his head deeply to the boy across from him.

"_Release me from this torment."_

Izuku's head was spinning even with his heightened processes. There were separate dimensions...other worlds he could visit? That was just crazy...right? But this was the world of superhuman feats, and this man held the power of traveling within him. And he wished to impart it to Izuku.

Who was he to decline?

"My powers have a recharge of weeks, sometimes years. I wasn't really able to figure it out. But I'm sure you will be, young one. Now. _Claim what is yours."_

Izuku didn't need to be told twice as his fingertips extended and formed green and black blades before the were injected into the old man across from him. Izuku began to pull the Alpha particles from him and he felt _something _primal enter him. An old power. Soon, there were none left and the old man collapsed to the floor with a grin on his face.

"I'm free! Thank you, my boy. Take this book and do what you've been born to."

Izuku was beginning to question what exactly what this man was talking about. He should've drawn the line at him meeting other versions of himself, but he held a soft spot for insane ramblings. They always held some sort of sense within the cryptic messages, one simply had to pay attention to how they were talking.

But if Izuku was putting two and two together, he had to guess that this old coot had been traveling for a long, long time. He had seen things that other people, normal people, could only dream of. And it seemed that this 'multiverse theory' that scientists theorized about, was true.

Izuku exited the shop, idly listening to the happiness that had dwelled deep within that man, now unchained and free. Izuku wondered what made him so happy. It was almost as if he viewed his Quirk as a curse.

Izuku then nodded to himself. It was the price of knowledge that made that man go insane. If you were to see things that you couldn't possibly explain to others, how could you be happy?

Izuku grinned.

_Such was the price of knowledge. And every man had their price._

….

"I'm back, dad," Izuku intoned as he entered a basement, dark and dank in appearance. It was different than the one he had lived in when his mother had first died. His dad had to change locations quite often thanks to his reputation, but Izuku didn't mind. It was all still Tokyo.

"Welcome back, son," a deep voice replied as John walked in. John's face was now hidden behind what Izuku equated as a Darth Vader-esque mask with his face hidden. The only reason he was able to see was due to a few blind-sense Quirks that allowed him to see without the use of his eyes. He had told Izuku that it played to the intimidation factor but Izuku knew better. His condition was getting worse as the years went on. He was still a powerhouse, his abilities well within the upper-echelons of Quirk users but his health was gradually failing and the apparatus he wore helped with keeping his upper respiratory organs intact.

"How're you doing?" Izuku asked as he sat on a nearby couch, looking at his father of which sat near him.

The older wielder of All for One sat beside his son and ruffled his hair.

"I'm surviving. Some drugs that Doctor Ujiko made are helping keep my regeneration Quirks in line. They're the things trying to fix what can't be repaired, but I can't give them away or I'd likely wither away and die," he explained as he sat back, the loud respirator's noise filling the air.

Izuku rose a brow. "Why not give them away and let yourself be reconstructed and then take them back?"

John laughed. "A good question. Those surgeries are experimental at best and I'll live for a long while longer so I'll let them be a little less experimental before I give it the old college try," he said and Izuku nodded at that logic.

"I got a neat Quirk today," Izuku mentioned making John raise a brow.

"Did you steal it?"

"No, the old dude actually wanted me to have it," Izuku responded making John nod. He had met them when Quirks were just beginning to surface after World War II. They didn't want 'the curse of Satan,' as they so eloquently put it.

John was more than willing to take them off their hands, of course.

"What does this 'neat Quirk' do exactly?" John questioned as he crossed his legs.

"He called it 'Dimension Door.' Said something about him being able to travel to different universes and such. I can feel that it's on a 'cool down' so to speak, but I believe that it's directly tied to the user's life force. The more vitality they have, the shorter the cool down," Izuku explained. He had read some of it within the book, but it seemed the old coot was too paranoid to go to an actual Quirk doctor to see what exactly his Quirk did and how it was powered.

John shook his head back and forth, thinking. "I had heard of that Quirk before, long ago. That old man must've been alive since I had been alive to have that Quirk," he said making Izuku raise a brow.

"What do you mean?"

John chuckled. "Believe it or not, but Quirks used to be much more rare, as you know, and they gradually became more common. But the first wave of Quirk-users were World-Class in their power. They were all much more volatile, but a lot of them died off due to militaries mobilizing against them. But they were all very strong. All for One, our Quirk, has been around since the beginning, and it's a World-Class Quirk due to it being able to steal others' Quirks," he explained.

Izuku nodded. Quirks were generally classed much like how mutants were classed in America.

America was much more 'anti-mutant' as they put it. Mutants were generally second-class citizens in the eyes of the American populace and were dubbed 'metahumans.' Their population of mutants was much smaller than the Quirk-users of the eastern world, but some were very powerful.

The Hulk, Charles Xavier, and Magneto were a few of the 'Omega-class' metahumans.

Izuku idly wondered if America would ever be a place truly 'of the free.'

"So all the World-class Quirks died off?" Izuku asked making John shrug.

"The Quirk I had given my brother, now dubbed 'One for All' in still out there, being used by All Might. But other than that, there really haven't been many World-class quirks.

"So what do you plan to with this 'Dimension Door'?" John asked after a few moments.

Izuku simply held the book given to him by the old man and sat it in his lap. John inspected the old tome with various strings coming from its sides along with a few notes.

"First, I'm going to study. Then, I'm going to train for a few more years. But after that?"

John looked at his son and saw a grin on his face that made him grin back instinctively. It was a grin that was infectious, and if John had to give it another word?

_Murderous._

"I'm going to travel. I want to see _why _this Quirk made this man go crazy. And who knows? Maybe it'll rub off."

…**.**

**For all of those who thought I couldn't update within a month, welp, you're right.**

**This is just a fluke. My writing skills blow.**

**This chapter was just some world building, and now you all see why I put that little HS DxD tidbit in there in the prologue.**

**Until next time, have a murderous day!**

**Leave a review.**

**Peace!**


	4. Chapter 3

_After a while, I began to see clearer and clearer. Eventually, I knew what I had to do. I had to gain power. And to do that, I had to train. But I didn't want to attract attention...so I left with the very same Quirk I took from that old man._

"Izuku Midoriya, what a surprise," Kai Chisaki spoke as he sat on a black couch with a table between himself and another black couch of which Izuku sat on.

Izuku sat opposite of Chisaki with his arms outstretched on the couch. He wore the same outfit that he had been wearing for the past few years, though it was larger of course due to his increase of height. He wasn't the tallest around, sitting at 5'6''. The fourteen year old sported a black hoodie with a scarf around his neck with beige pants and red shoes.

Chisaki's outfit had changed from their previous meeting. He wore a reddish-brown plague mask with an outstretched beak, a green jacket with purple feathers around the collar, a black, collared shirt, white tie, and black pants complimented by white shoes.

"I figured I wanted to check in and see how you were doing. Last time we met you gave me some useful information. But I heard your boss fell into a coma recently. I wanted to stop by and pay my condolences," Izuku spoke casually as a smaller man standing around two feet in height flicked through some money by Chisaki's side.

A chuckle was heard from the smaller man. "Yes, it was a shame what had happened to the boss, but alas, the show must go on." The smaller man, nicknamed Mimic, was wearing a plague mask like Chisaki's, though it was white with stitches going up the center. The black suit he wore disguised all his noticeable features but Izuku paid it no mind.

Chisaki nodded at that. "Yes, but I hope the boss will wake up soon. He's missing big changes within the Hassaikai group," he spoke.

Izuku's eyes never left the straight, unblinking stare of Chisaki's. There was another man with a black, wide-brimmed bowler hat, black plague mask, and a black cloak with gray sneakers. Izuku didn't know his name and he hadn't spoken since Izuku had appeared here.

"You don't really seem too worried for your boss, Chisaki," Izuku spoke while Kai crossed his legs over each other and put his gloved hands on top of his knees.

"I feel there's no use worrying over something out of my control," Chisaki responded while Izuku's eyes picked up on the light shake that Mimic had produced, likely from the lack of respect Izuku had shown by saying Chisaki's name so casually.

Izuku put his arms in front of him and leaned forward, intertwining his fingers as he stared at the man. "Last time I met the Boss, he was relatively healthy for an older man. But now he's suddenly in a coma? Were there any deteriorating health issues he possessed? I think I can refer him to the doctor my father visits. He's been doing experimental drug work recently and I think I can help him out," Izuku spoke while the man in the cloak moved further to Chisaki's right, heading closer to the corner of the room.

Izuku figured that his action must have looked a tad aggressive along with his choice of spoken words, but he didn't care. He was still within reach, after all.

"These things happen, Midoriya. He's an old man, after all. Are you trying to insinuate something?" Chisaki spoke with a slightly dangerous tone.

The younger of the two chuckled. "Look, I don't really care what you do within this little organization you have. But I have sources telling me that you've also been taking special attention to his granddaughter. What's Overhaul let you do, again? Disassemble and reassemble things? _Please _don't tell me you've been killing that girl then putting her back together?" Izuku questioned with a small laugh.

"I didn't realize you had a heart, Izuku Midoriya. I was sure that your _dad _had beat that out of you," Chisaki spoke with a sneer as Mimic shook again. The black cloaked man extended an arm from his cloak and let it hand to his side all the while trying to look inconspicuous.

"You'd do well to choose your next works carefully, kid. I'd hate to have to piss of dear daddy," Mimic spoke with a growl.

Izuku leaned back while holding up his hands apologetically. "Woah, you guys are getting aggressive for no reason. I just wanna know if your killing kids. I've got a soft spot for baby-killers, you know," Izuku pulled down his scarf, letting a grin be seen to the three men in the room.

"I don't like that smile, Midoriya. You'd do well to remember your place here," Chisaki spoke neutrally while Izuku let loose of the scarf, letting his grin become hidden.

"I know my place here. And my place is to let you know that _I liked your boss better," _Izuku laughed as the cloaked man put his hand up.

A soft purple wave was emitted from his outstretched hand as he spoke. "What is your goal here?" he asked, his Quirk, confession, taking effect while Izuku laughed hysterically.

"_You're all going to die."_

A purple portal opened from behind the couch just as Mimic lunged towards the boy while Chisaki kicked up the table between them.

Izuku kicked the table back into the man within a fraction of a second and activated Slide and Glide, skating off of the glass of the table, kicking himself into the air just as a _massive, _hulking black form escaped from the portal behind the boy, lunging at the cloaked man in the corner, its closest target.

It had bulging muscles along with an exposed brain and what seemed like a bird beak with razor sharp teeth lining its maw. It was shirtless and had torn, beige shorts.

Izuku had trained with this Nomu extensively and had nicknamed him Berserker.

It was his favorite.

While Airborne, Izuku's fingers extended themselves several meters as Mimic was impaled by them and thrown to a nearby wall. The concrete shattered just as Izuku landed, clouding the room as the teen retracted his fingers.

Kai glared across from him as Shin was flung like a ragdoll through the door that lead through the room. That hulking black figure was dangerous, that much he had ascertained. Even taking a spike through his leg, the Nomu had ran through it. But that was good, he'd be down his full movement speed.

Mimic's form expanded into his regular size just as Kai flung his hands to the ground, disassembling the room and forming a jagged maw of stalactites and stalagmites, hellbent on killing the younger of the two across from him.

Izuku twisted his body, evading the spikes just as Berserker followed the cloaked man through the shattered doorway. He extended his fingers again and slid across the ceiling, swinging his fingertips around wildly, breaking the stone surrounding him as Kai stood in a circle of undisturbed ground.

His mind worked overtime and time seemed to slow around him.

_Kick across, evade the incoming projectiles._

_Fake him out, send All for One directly to him._

_Stop just short of impact._

_Use Slide and Glide on unaffected wall._

_Go for the disable._

Izuku's mind finally came back to its normal processing speed as he exited what he called 'Bullet Time.'

Because of the way his mind operated, he was able to slow his incoming information intake to allow for longer thinking time. Microseconds turned to milliseconds, milliseconds turned to seconds, and seconds turned to minutes of thinking and formulating speed. To normal people, milliseconds to formulate a plan wasn't anywhere near enough time, but the billions of neurons worked in sync to produce a rough sketch of what Midoriya could act on.

It wasn't as neat as it sounded when he first discovered the heightened thinking process, spending almost an entire day in slow motion for himself, almost trapped within his own mind.

But now it was a weapon, just as it should be.

Izuku used Slide and Glide to make a platform for himself as his body contorted itself, missing the spike created behind him by half a second. He ducked again just as a hail of concrete was again flung towards his position.

This was a deathtrap.

But Kai Chisaki was mistaken.

It wasn't a trap for Izuku, not anymore.

_It was a trap for him._

Izuku ran across another set of concrete slabs and slid across a wall, missing spikes just as they were forming. He sent out his fingers, breaking the spikes and they headed straight for Chisaki's exposed head behind the menagerie of deadly stalagmites.

Overhaul created a wall to protect himself making Izuku smirk.

Izuku's fingertips were recalled just as the were supposed to impact and chose to attach themselves to the floor in front of Chisaki. Izuku used his impaled fingers and skated along the open wall to Chisaki's left, allowing him to barrel roll through a hail of spikes that impacted his last position.

Izuku landed just short of Chisaki's position and recalled All for One.

Chisaki exploded into movement, attempting to clasp his hands onto Izuku's form somehow.

This brat was just too fast! He was nimble and seemed to be able to slip through just about anything that Chisaki could throw at him. Izuku also seemed to be at least mildly experienced if he had anything to say about it.

But all Overhaul had to accomplish was laying a hand on the boy, then this would all be over. He could probably even get some of All for One's DNA and try to replicate it. Yes, and then he'd make a fortune replicating Quirks!

Izuku engaged the man in hand to hand and Quickly noticed that he wasn't that good. He was going for open palmed strikes so that he'd be able to use his Quirk and not effective, actual meaningful strikes.

The younger of the two pushed a hand away that was aiming for his face before dropping his body, bending at his knees as Overhaul meant to slap his side. Izuku used his right hand to keep himself up as he went for a kick, only for _something _to flare within his head.

_Move._

Izuku pushed himself to the side with Slide and Glide, a burst of air leaving an open palm as a large spike found its way to where he was previously. Overhaul loomed over him and slapped the spike, disassembling it and reassembling it all within a second, turning the trajectory of it back down towards where Izuku now was.

The teen blinked in shock at the sheer versatility of the Quirk this man possessed and raised his hands just short of the spike entering his gullet. "Wait!" he shouted.

The projectile stopped just short of the teen and Overhaul let loose a breath. "What the hell do you want, you self entitled brat?"

Izuku grinned as he lay on the ground. "L-Look, sorry for attacking you. I'll call Berserker back and we'll be square. I'll even get my father to pay for the damages," he said as his hands fell to his sides. He was still very much pinned by the downward turned concrete stake.

"Midoriya, you come into my home, and begin to accuse me of acts that while I may or may not have committed, you still speak of them. Here? This?" Chisaki gestured around as he put a shoe on Izuku's chest. "This is my _home. _And when you come into another man's home," a crash was heard. "You show it and him the respect of lord of his land."

"But you? You spit on me, spit on my workers, and then you spit on my _pride _by allowing myself that I had even a remote chance of losing to someone 8 years my junior. That is something _that enrages me,_" he growled as the spike in front of Izuku was disassembled.

Izuku chuckled nervously as he shuffled on the floor, trying to move away from the older man above him. "B-But I said I was sorry, right? That's supposed to make everything better? I mean, c'mon, we're both villains, this is normal, right? I can't get a freebee?" Izuku stammered as he began to shake.

Overhaul said nothing as his eyes were set aflame with a hell scorned by its antithesis. "You're trash, boy. I don't even care if I piss off your dad. I'm _going to enjoy killing you," _he breathed out as if it would set loose a miasma of death.

Izuku began to shake uncontrollably, hyperventilating as the man reached down to him, hand outstretched.

"Die."

Touch.

Nothing.

Chisaki's eyes widened. "H-Huh?"

A laugh.

"Man, you are such a _bitch."_

Izuku's hand, of which Kai now noticed, was underneath him. But All for One hadn't touched him? So how...?

"Ever wondered what it's like to live with a peg leg?"

Agony ripped through Kai Chisaki as his leg exploded in a shower of gore, touched by Izuku's left hand. He screamed and fell over as his leg disappeared from the knee down. The man tried to cup the wound, but it wouldn't stop bleeding. He had disassembled his own limbs before, but the unrefined nature of Izuku's use of Overhaul made it supremely painful.

And it didn't look like he really cared.

Izuku stood and Kai's eyes picked up on his fingertips recalling themselves from the floor, melding with it almost like Mimic had previously.

There was a crash far away in the compound, but Kai didn't care. He had lost against this boy and now Hassaikai was done for.

"Took Mimic's Quirk in the first bout while you were distracted, kinda useful. Also, a little Quirk called 'Mosquito Touch'. Expends a non-lethal venom that dulls the nerves of where I touch on a person. Might wanna check your boot for a hole," Izuku made hissing sound. "Ouch, sorry about that, I forgot I exploded it."

Kai simply lay on the floor. His mind was still reeling. This boy was simply too crafty for his own good. And he had paid for it.

"Be done with it. I have nothing more to say to you," Chisaki spoke, his tone dead. He took the mask off his face as his vision began to swim thanks to the massive amount of blood lost.

Izuku shrugged. "Whatever you say, Chisaki," Izuku spoke as he put his hand on Chisaki's head.

The man exploded in another shower of gore.

Izuku grinned. _Good a time as any._

He called upon the reassemble function of Overhaul and within a second, Chisaki was where he was originally. There wasn't even any blood on Izuku's clothing.

Kai opened his eyes, expecting to see a black abyss or a fiery inferno. But instead he saw Izuku's face. His eyes widened in horror. "Oh, no..."

Izuku pulled his scarf down, his eyes wide, his grin murderous. "Oh, my dear little, legless, man, _yes. _Remember when I said I didn't like baby-killers?" Izuku began to laugh as Chisaki exploded again. He laughed and laughed all the while Kai's screams echoed throughout the chambers.

….

"Kurogiri, I really don't see the need in all this tailoring."

A soft scoff. "Young Master, you're preparing yourself to venture to an entirely new world. You must always put your best foot forward."

A grumble. "Then these better be self adjusting. I really don't want to be spending a fortune on suits that won't grow with me."

A chuckle. "I'm putting extra fabric within the hems. Any skilled tailor should be able to bring them out. They're also part of the 'living fabric' hybrid that Tony Stark and Best Jeanist collaborated on. Polycarbonate fibers with silk interwoven for comfort and improved kevlar for protection. They're mildly bullet-proof up to a certain caliber, fireproof, and self repairing."

"And how much did this cost?"

Kurogiri extended some measuring tape as Izuku stood still on a pedestal, measuring the width of his shoulders and then to his fingertips. "The suit? Negligible, but the shoes? Well they're made from some of the finest leathers within the modern world. Designers everywhere are frothing at the mouth to get a pair but the price tag is a deterrent. I had them sent to Tony Stark, anonymously of course, and he implemented the same expanding technology that the suit has. With a generous donation. It's the first of it's kind, really."

"That didn't answer my question."

"Then don't worry, young master. Only know that I only acquire the best and your father's pockets are deep."

Izuku's mind rolled at the statement.

A snort was heard from the corner. "You have so much to offer the world, Izuku, but you squabble it with your incessant need to travel using that Quirk you acquired. You aren't fulfilling master's dreams with this petty use of resources."

Kurogiri sighed. "Shigaraki-sama, the Old Master's dreams are to make his son the heir to his throne. You will be the shield and spear while young Master wears the crown."

It took a few seconds before the Decay Quirk user to respond, a sigh almost present in his voice. "Worst game ever," Shigaraki mumbled as he watched Izuku finish his measurements.

Shigaraki had been taken in by All for One a few years ago and the old Quirk wielder had been acting as a father figure for the older teen since. Izuku knew what unhinged was like, and he and Shigaraki were a lot alike in some ways, but Shigaraki was more uncontrolled and unrefined, and hopefully, Izuku never became like that.

Izuku knew what his goal was and he had been carefully laying out plans on how to achieve it whereas Shigaraki was a wild card. He had a general idea on what he wanted to do for his Master, but wasn't entirely sure on how to get there unless using brute force.

It was a method, sure. But Izuku preferred others.

Izuku wanted to watch SHIELD, or HYDRA, he didn't really care at this point, crumble from beneath him. He wanted those who were at the top to be so far below it, they couldn't even see the light.

He wanted them to suffer long and hard before they realized they fucked up.

"Can I like, get a vest? I've really liked how dad would walk around with his blazer on top of his vest."

"Easily rectifiable. I'll have it ready tomorrow. Also, would you like some gloves? Your recent..._addition _is quite volatile," Kurogiri spoke as he rolled up his measuring tape.

Izuku nodded. "Don't want to obliterate someone with a touch. That'd be weird."

Shigaraki snorted. "Scared of your own power, _young prince?"_ He laughed lightly.

"It wasn't really mine until recently, but I recognize Overhaul's power. Also I like to grip things fully. I bet you can't finger a girl to save your life," Izuku retorted making the older teen roll his eyes.

"Love is useless. I also like having my Quirk readily available."

"Sex is definitely not love, Tomura. Or are you too young to know that?"

"I'm older than you, you bastard."

Izuku rolled his eyes. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, I guess."

The three were silent as Izuku stood upon the pedestal. Kurogiri was measuring the inside of his thigh and was too engrossed within his current task to pay attention to most else. Izuku had to hand it to Kurogiri. He was a blessing the past years. He was his teacher, protection when he was younger, transportation, and now he was a loyal follower of his. He was ultimately loyal to his father, but he felt that he had taken to being Izuku's uncle of sorts, and Izuku respected him for it.

But the way Shigaraki Tomura spoke to him tinged Izuku's nerves just a tad. But he'd let it go. Kurogiri could take care of himself after all.

"How's Eri?"

Izuku's, in essence, step-brother leaned back as he adjusted a hand that covered his face. Izuku was still weirded out by his outfit of hands, but they held an emotional connection, so he'd let that go, too. Still a tad unsettling.

"The little squirt is still shaken up. She's scared, but Master's staff are treating her like a lil' princess as per your _orders,_" Tomura spoke sarcastically as he put his hands behind his head and crossed his ankles.

Izuku nodded. "Good, good. I don't think she'll want to see me after, well, _that."_

"Bothered that she saw you doing the same thing to Chisaki that he did to her?" Tomura asked lazily as he pulled out a hand-held gaming system and began to turn it on.

Izuku shrugged again. "I thought she'd feel a little vindication in the act, but I suppose she's a little to light-hearted for it."

It mattered little what she thought. In truth, Izuku's goal there was simple. He wanted to align them with the group that his father had assembled, but after a few meetings, Izuku felt that Kai's ambitions were too free spirited, his group too devout to him and him alone. Izuku wanted followers, and believed in the fact of there shouldn't be too many chiefs and not enough indians.

He really did love American sayings.

"She has a powerful Quirk, young Master, you could possibly add it to your arsenal," Kurogiri spoke as he finished his measurements allowing Izuku to step down and stretch his body.

"Maybe. But I don't know the extent of her abilities. Who knows? She could be an asset in the future," Izuku spoke, showing more wisdom than his age.

Kurogiri nodded and Tomura wasn't paying attention, engrossed in his game.

Izuku wanted to cultivate Eri into someone who would follow him of her own free will, possibly bound by some sense of gratitude that she owed him by his 'saving' her. A young child was easy to mold into something that could be used, and if she were to control her time-altering abilities.

Izuku took off the suit he was wearing, a measurement tool that Kurogiri was using to get his precise dimensions, and stopped in front of a mirror, looking at the mop of curly hair that sat on his head. It fell in front of his left eye and was practically a mess on top. He hadn't cut it in a few years and it was now falling to the nape of his neck, tickling the top of his spine. He turned left, then right, looking at his hair and smirked.

"Kurogiri, can you cut hair, perchance?" Izuku asked. He wasn't entirely sure of the jack of all trades, master of none, Kurogiri's capabilities so he had to ask.

The portal user shook his head. "No, it isn't in my repertoire of skills, but I can learn if you'd like, young master," he bowed his head respectfully.

"Nah, that's fine. Do you know someone who can? I'm trying to go for this edgey, but cool look, if you know what I mean," Izuku responded making Tomura roll his eyes and for Kurogiri to chuckle.

"I know of a recommendation. I'll set up an appointment right away."

….

Izuku rubbed the nape of his neck somewhat uncomfortably, it feeling naked without the hair that normally covered it.

A day had passed since Kurogiri had acquired the suit measurements and since then a perfectly tailored suit had been dispensed in his room.

The room was somewhat large. A dresser lined the wall with a large bed situated opposite of it. There was a bigger closet, even though Izuku had only wore a handful of the clothing inside. There was a nightstand beside the bed and a television. Kurogiri didn't waste an opportunity to acquire whatever his young master desired, but Izuku didn't really care for the material goods.

He looked in the full body mirror beside his closet and turned his head, inspecting the new haircuit he had.

Gone was the shaggy nature of his hair, well most of it. He now had an undercut that stopped at the top of his ears, fading lightly into a mop of hair on his head. It was swept to the left of his face, not obscuring his eye from view like it had before, letting the red orbs be seen.

He looked over to the suit that was hanging on his closet door so that it wouldn't wrinkle. Izuku brain paused before he went to grab a bag from his closet. It was of a somewhat large size and red in color. He grabbed some clothing and deposited it within. It was a jacket as well as some other clothes and shoes that he didn't mind if they got dirty. He also grabbed his normal hoodie, scarf, pants, and red shoes. He'd grab some food and water in a bit.

He was going into another world, and even if he had a pretty clear picture of where he was going, he was still unsure of where he'd actually end up. He had read the notes placed within what he now discovered was a journal, and the old man had sometimes found himself within arctic conditions, sometimes a desert, and other times within wastelands. Izuku wasn't entirely sure where he would end up within the one world he'd like to visit, but he didn't want to be totally unprepared with just a suit, even if it was a nice one.

Izuku main focus on becoming proficient with the now six Quirks he possessed was to use them. Two of them were offensive, two supplementary, one for transportation, and then Dimension Door. (He really didn't know how to class that Quirk.) He had a small arsenal at his disposal. But he hadn't used Dimension Door since its acquirement. He felt it was still there, right at his fingertips, but it was uncertainty that drove him away from using it on acquisition.

Frankly, that scared him. He was afraid of the unknown, but the best way of conquering that fear was to put himself within it.

He looked back at the suit and smiled lightly. It had a white vest with a black, collared undershirt, a pair of black slacks, and finally a white blazer with a green pocket square. It was complimented with (Kurogiri had really outdone himself) a black jacket that would reach past his knees with a dark green interior lining, a red tie, and black gloves that ended just before his wrist. The jacket had a high collar with two breast pockets and hip pockets. Izuku squatted down and at just the right angle, he could see a glint, and that was from the polycarbonate if he had to guess.

He looked at the shoes.

He blinked before he made an impressed face.

Those _were _nice shoes. Black dress shoes made from what Izuku guessed was alligator leather with a buckle over the top. Izuku could see the craftsmanship even from his untrained point of view, but still couldn't understand the cost, aside from the technological supplement.

He began to dress himself, gathering a few more items from his closet before going to see his father.

….

Izuku walked into an open area of the building that he was living in. His father had men lining the sides of the room, perfectly aligned with the pillars that they stood in front of. They stood with their hands behind their back and looked the same as the others had before them. Nondescript appearances, garbed in suit, neatly styled hair, and sunglasses.

All for One sat on what Izuku equated to as a throne with his skull re-breather situated on his head. He looked rather intimidating to those who lacked the intestinal fortitude.

Izuku strode inside and noticed Kurogiri standing to John's right with Tomura playing a game, leaned against the wall to his left.

A deep chuckle was heard from his father. "Well, my child, it seems you clean up rather nicely. You take after me in that regard."

Izuku did look rather dashing for his age. One thing Gray Matter did take away from him was the need for an increased intake of calories to keep his mind always going. If he didn't eat enough, Izuku could physically feel his brain slow down. Thoughts that would have normally take milliseconds to comprehend and regurgitate took seconds, like a normal person's thinking time. And from what he had learned, he needed to always be on his toes and keep himself well fed.

That lead into his body thoroughly enjoying the nutrients it received. Increased muscle mass along with a somewhat expedient puberty. To what extent, Izuku didn't know as of yet. He just hoped he wouldn't be freakishly tall out of nowhere. That'd be tough to explain.

But for looks, his face still held some baby fat, but it his chin was coming in quite nicely. His freckles still sat upon his cheekbones, but he held a Roman nose, one he got from his father, though the almost round face, he knew he acquired from his mother.

The suit accented his looks. The white stood against the black and green of his hair and the dark green again, accented his hair. The red tie stood with his eyes, and the black, in his words, succeeded in his 'edgey' feel. His hair also let some of the youth he had held onto go, giving his appearance that of a sixteen year-old at most. Not freakishly older, but enough to be reasonable.

"I suppose I was made, or rather, _incentivized _to put my best foot forward from now on."

A soft inclination of the head. "As you should. Thank you, Kurogiri," John spoke while the portal-user put his arm across his chest and bowed at his hips. Izuku could see the pride that Kurogiri exuded simply by him looking in his direction.

That was good...right? Izuku truthfully didn't care and honestly couldn't associate the emotion, but he wanted to make an impression to whomever he'd meet, so he supposed that it had its benefits.

Izuku hated that about himself. _Disassociating, associating, emotions, they were all so damn-._

Tomura was quiet and impassive as the exchange took place. He simply wanted the boy gone. He was a soft spot for his master, and he did not like his master to be vulnerable and weak.

"Do you have everything you need?" John spoke making Izuku nod. He had everything he needed for now, and there was only one thing else he needed to do. "I'll leave you to your business, son. Make me proud."

Izuku turned on heel and began to walk out the door. "Don't let your pride be the death of you, old man, " the son spoke to his father which made John chuckle. If it was thing the pair shared, it was the high amount of pride they carried within themselves.

Tomura's teeth bared themselves and before a response could be uttered the younger teen was gone.

….

Izuku walked into a cemetery and stopped at a grave.

_Inko Midoriya_

_Beloved wife and mother_

Izuku sat his bag down and knelt beside the grave. It was nearly nightfall and the sun was setting over the horizon.

"Mom, I'm back," he smiled to himself. "It's been a while, but I wanted to talk to you before I left. It'll be another long while before I'm back, but I wanted to say my goodbye for now."

The boy paused as he carefully selected his next words, his bottom lip gaining a quiver.

_No tears. You barely know what you're crying over. _

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm stronger now. Stronger than I was, and if I could turn back time, I'd probably be able to save you now. But I was weak then. So weak…and now I barely know what I'm wanting anymore."

"I just wanted to tell you that I miss you and dad misses you. It's been a while since he's came but I know he wants to. He's just not prepared to face you. It's okay, though. He still loves you. Even now."

Izuku's eyes lost their gloss.

"I'll take what was taken from you, mother. I will, but I need to find another purpose. But I will take lives one million fold for yours and my sister's. I promise you."

A flower nearby wilted slightly.

Izuku stood and took his pack on his shoulder. The sun had set and now only the illuminated clouds remained.

"Goodbye, mother. I'll see you later."

Izuku called upon the echoing powers of the Dimension Door and a golden pathway illuminated the darkening place of rest. He took one look back before he stepped through the doorway he had created and without a sound, it vanished, starting at the top, circling around and ending at the place it started until only golden dust remained.

The flower collapsed just as all light left.

Only shadows remained.

**... **

**Here's the latest installment of Delphic. A little later and shorter than I expected, just a final power up before we delve into another canon than MHA.**

**You probably already know where he'll be going if you read the prologue. **

**Review, please! **

**Peace! **


End file.
